Kageyama Michiko
Kageyama Michiko ( 影山 美智子 ) is a defender for and the female representative of Inazuma Japan. Background Michiko has had a very rough childhood. Only a few months after she was born, she was kidnapped by children traffickers and sold to foster parents that favored her younger sister, Sayuri over her, though neither Michiko or Sayuri know about the former's true origin. (Michiko only learnt about her real parents and family during the FFI.) Although Sayuri has never really wronged Michiko directly, Michiko still holds a grudge against her and her foster parents, who kept accusing her of things she didn't do - for example, tripping Sayuri so that she wouldn't be able to show up for a concert she had the next day - and complaining about why she couldn't be perfect like Sayuri. When Michiko turned twelve, she decided to run away from home and straight to Sun Garden, where she lied that she'd escaped from another orphanage which had been abusing her. She also convinced Hitomiko not to call or tell anybody about her whereabouts. Although confused by this request, Hitomiko complied and took Michiko in, who has been living there ever since. Appearance Michiko has an often stern or emotionless heart-shaped face, which makes her look a lot older than she really is. She also has tanned skin, bright amber eyes, long, raven-black hair that grows past her shoulders which she often ties up in a high ponytail. Her body is slim but strong and her height is only slightly above average for her age. Her casual clothes consist of a white tank top underneath a striped grey-and-navy-blue one-shoulder shirt, denim shorts and white high-top Converses. She also likes to wear multicolored leather bracelets on her wrist. Other than her casual clothing, her formal outfit is a midnight blue sleeveless ankle-length gown with golden designs on it and matching ballet flats, although Hiroto has also stated that she doesn't like to wear skirts. The most noticeable thing about Michiko is her eyes. Her amber eyes, fringed with long, dark eyelashes, are described by Hibiki "as bright as gold, but they have a fragile look about them, as if they are made of glass - or perhaps, shattered". Personality Michiko has a complex personality. Worn down by her childhood, she doesn't trust people easily and is sometimes cold towards those she doesn't trust. But she's also compassionate and caring, especially towards others younger than her, as shown through her sisterly relationship with the first years, especially Midorikawa Ryuuji, Tachimukai Yuuki and Utsonomiya Toramaru, and states that she just doesn't want them to go through the same pain that she had to suffer. Throughout the story, she grows to be more open to others and expresses her feelings more freely. Michiko is very observant and alert to her surroundings, which is why Coach Kudou says she would be a great team operator. (This is also mainly why Coach Kudou usually only brings her out during the second half of matches, as he wanted her to analyze the opponents' plays before he let her play on the field.) Michiko is often sarcastic and rude, but is also easily flustered when shown romantic affections from other boys. She is easily annoyed by people who are cocky and arrogant - hence her strong dislike towards Fudou Akio, Teres Tolue and Edgar Valtinas when she'd first met them - although she herself sometimes overestimates her soccer skills. Michiko tends to take responsibility of a situation or bite off more than she can chew - usually out of habit, not because she wants to. She's also very stubborn and independent. Michiko appears to be fiercely protective of the ones she loves, shown when she leaves Inazuma Japan because she feels as if she brings bad luck to those around her and doesn't want to hurt her friends anymore. Plot Season 2 She first appears in Episode 36 when the Raimon Eleven arrive at Ohisama En, looking for her as they wanted to recruit her. She is the one who answers the door when Endou knocks, and at first gives a polite but cold impression but becomes more ruder once she knows the motive of their arrival. She declines their request to join their team and is never seen again throughout the season, although she is mentioned when Gran leaves the Aliea Gakuen base with Hitomiko and wonders out loud, "Will Michiko be happy to see us?" Season 3 She reappears in Raimon Jr. High's auditorium as a female candidate for Inazuma Japan. Kogure comments that she won't even need to participate in the selection match as she is already chosen as the female representative for Inazuma Japan, to which she sends him a glare. Throughout the season, she still acts cold, and isolates herself form her teammates, only sitting near Toramaru and is also seen leaving Raimon's training camp with him. It's later revealed that she helps out at his mother's restaurant along with Nonomi. When Endou asks Hiroto and Midorikawa why she is so cold, they said that ever since Aliea Gakuen first started, Michiko was the only one who disagreed to join the project and was heartbroken when all of her friends left. Since then, she is scared of being betrayed yet again and so forces herself not to care for others so she won't grow attached to them, although this plan doesn't always work. At Liocott Island, she seems somewhat closer to her teammates as she doesn't mind when they converse with her. She also becomes the temporary captain for Inazuma Japan during their match against Argentina, and panics slightly when she can't find a way to break past the Empire's hissatsu techniques but tells herself to calm down and eventually finds a way through. During the half-time in Inazuma Japan's match with Orpheus, she walks up to Mr.K / Kageyama Reiji along with Hidetoshi Nakata and asks, "How long have you known?" to Kageyama. A surprised Endou asks Michiko if she knows him and she nods. In a flashback, it is revealed that a few days ago she'd received a letter from Hidetoshi, telling her that she is the daughter of Kageyama Takumi, who is also Hikaru's father in Inazuma Eleven GO. Hidetoshi explains to Inazuma Japan that as an infant, Michiko was kidnapped and sold to a couple by some children traffickers, and her biological parents had tried to find her but failed. Plot (GO) She is seen watching the match between Raimon and Dragon Link with Hiroto, Midorikawa, Kazemaru, Kabeyama and Fudou. Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon She debuts alongside Kabeyama, Kazemaru and Fudou. She ssems to openly expresses her emotions more and is alot more caring, positive and carefree. When the trio overreact once they recognize Hikaru, she coughs loudly to snag their attention and glares at them before Hikaru runs into her arms and gives her a hug, telling her he's missed her, to which she smiles softly. She helped train Kariya, Hayami and Kirino, and is most often seen standing beside Kazemaru. During Raimon's match with Zero, she turns into her young form to help Raimon. She stops Hakuryuu's White Hurricane with Ice Barrier and uses Frozen Lion, making a chain shoot with Fubuki, who uses Eternal Blizzard to break Aoi out of her 'cage'. Hissatsu Techniques *'SH' Forest Flame *'SH' Frozen Lion *'SH' Frostbite (combination shoot with Fubuki) *'SH' Predator's Fang (combination shoot with Toramaru) *'SH' Infinity Shoot (combination shoot with Hiroto and Gouenji) *'OF' Ash Storm *'DF' Ice Barrier Quote ''"When will you ever learn? Caring is only a disadvantage!" ''to Endou Mamoru Trivia *If Michiko's name is taken apart, 'mi' means 'beautiful', 'chi' means 'intelligent', and 'ko' means 'child'. The last syllable is a pun on her soft spot for children. Category:Female Characters